wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz
Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz is a musical produced by Universal Studios with music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and a book by Winnie Holzman, based on Gregory Maguire's first novel of The Wicked Years ''series, ''Wicked: The Life and Times of The Wicked Witch of the West, published in 1995. It opened on broadway October 30, 2003, and is the highest grossing musical to date. It has led to productions in Chicago, London. Los Angeles, Tokyo, Stuttgart, Melbourne, San Francisco, Sydney, Oberhasen, and Osaka, as well as two North American tours that have visited over 30 cities. Wicked serves as a retelling of the 1939 MGM musical film, The Wizard of Oz, based on L. Frank Baum's first Oz book, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900. It explains what happened before Dorothy Gale arrived in the Land of Oz and ignores the events of the 1939 films prequel, Oz the Great and Powerful, a 2013 film by Walt Disney Pictures. The musical version of Wicked also ignores the sequels to Maguire's other Wicked books, Son of a Witch (published in 2005), A Lion Among Men (published in 2008), and Out of Oz ''(published in 2011). It spotlights on the journey of the witches of Oz. It's plot starts before, and after Dorothy's arrival from Kansas, and includes several references to the 1939 film, and the 1900 book. ''Wicked tells the story of two unlikely friends, Elphaba, The Wicked Witch of the West, and Glinda, The Good Witch of the North, they struggle with opposing personalites and view points, rivalry over the same love-interest, reaction to the Wizard's corrupt government, and ultimately, Elphaba's public fall from grace, to her decent into "beautiful wickedness". While the 1939 film teaches people from Dorothy's point of view that "there's no place like home", from the witches perspective, it teaches people what it is to be wicked, and whether good intentions with bad results are the same as bad intentions with bad results. According to Broadway.com, Wicked shifts from being the first or second most grossing in New York and is first in West End. Wicked has had 25 previews and 4544 as of September 28, 2014. Wicked has made a total of $868,505,846. A film adaptation of Wicked has been in talks since 2004 though producers have been waiting for a dip in the stage musical's earnings. Since 2012, Universal Studios were reported to produce the film with Stephen Daldry and Winnie Holzman, who wrote the musical's book, to pen the screenplay. in December 2012, Marc Platt announced that the film would "soon" be entering development stages, and following the success of Les Miserables (2012), it was expected to happen sooner rather then later. It was revealed in November 2014 that the film adaptation was going ahead and aiming for a release in 2016. Original Broadway Cast Elphaba, The Wicked Witch of the West: Idina Menzel Glinda, The Good Witch of the North: Kristin Chenoweth Fiyero, The Scarecrow: Norbert Leo Butz Oscar Zoroastor Diggs, The Wizard of Oz: Joel Grey Madame Morrible: Carole Shelley Nessarose, The Wicked Witch of the East: Michelle Ferderer Boq, The Tin Woodman: Christopher FitzGerald Doctor Dillamond: William Youmans Chistery: Manuel Herrera Witch's Father / Ozian Official:Sean Mcourt Witch's Mother: Cristy Candler Midwife: Jan Neuberger Songs and Characters Songs DOS-TealCarolandKendra.jpg|Dear Old Shiz WizardAndI.jpg|The Wizard and I breath mint.jpg|What Is This Feeling? Stephanie and Toby.jpg|Something Bad tumblr_kol3nvVCdS1qzm97no1_500.jpg|Dancing Through Life ElphabaNewGlindaPopular.jpg|Popular macie-dodd-elphaba-wicked.jpg|Defying Gravity I-m-Not-That-Girl-wicked-3014035-432-324.jpg|I'm Not That Girl 08-1WickedLA438ret.jpg|One Short Day 4071a.jpg|A Sentimental Man Act I #No One Mourns the Wicked – Glinda, Witch's Father, Witch's Mother, Lover, Midwife and Citizens #Dear Old Shiz – Glinda and Students #The Wizard and I – Madame Morrible and Elphaba #What is this Feeling? – Glinda, Elphaba and Students #Something Bad – Doctor Dillamond and Elphaba #Dancing through Life – Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students #Popular – Glinda #I'm Not that Girl – Elphaba #One Short Day – Elphaba, Glinda and Denizens of the Emerald City #A Sentimental Man – The Wizard #Defying Gravity – Elphaba, Glinda, Guards and Citizens 02.jpg|No One Mourns the Wicked (Reprise) ThankGoodness.jpg|Thank Goodness NessaBoq.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the East 0.jpg|Wonderful 25306_107513819289871_106881819353071_50881_8123167_n.jpg|As Long As You're Mine Mandygonzalezelphie.jpg|No Good Deed WitchHunters.jpg|March of the Witch Hunters Wicked Glinda and Elphaba.JPG|For Good Act II #No One Mourns the Wicked (reprise) / Thank Goodness – Glinda, Madame Morrible and Citizens #The Wicked Witch of the East – Nessarose, Elphaba, and Boq #Wonderful – The Wizard and Elphaba #I'm Not That Girl (reprise) – Glinda #As Long as You're Mine – Elphaba and Fiyero #No Good Deed – Elphaba #March of the Witch Hunters – Boq (Tin Man) and Citizens #For Good – Elphaba and Glinda #Finale – Company Major Characters (In Order of Appearance) Glinda-wicked-1.jpg|G(a)linda wicked-570.jpg|Elphaba tumblr_kvjk6vSqbk1qzkclao1_500.jpg|Nessarose tumblr_l0mq5lqH8j1qzkclao1_500.jpg|Boq 1159f717-8dcf-4031-9085-217f1bd4373a.Full.jpg|Madame Morrible pic10-med.jpg|Doctor Dillamond tumblr_kpd3co8PxB1qzkclao1_400.jpg|Fiyero 0.jpg|The Wizard of Oz dd-monkey_tour_s_0500796923.jpg|Chistery *Glinda *Elphaba *Nessarose *Boq *Madame Morrible *Doctor Dillamond *Fiyero *The Wizard *Chistery Awards Broadway Production: The National Tours: The Chicago production: The London Production The Melbourne Production Trivia *Wicked uses 250 pounds of dry ice per show on Broadway and they probably use 200 pounds per show on the road. *The electrics department uses enough power to supply approximately twelve houses. Including the sound and automation departments, the total would increase to eighteen houses. *Wicked uses 500-300 miles of cable in the electrics department on Broadway and they'll probably use 4-5 miles of cable on the road. *100,000 feet of steel cable have been used to restring the flying monkey wings during year one of the Broadway run. *The carpentry department on Broadway has about 175,000 pounds of scenery and they use about five miles of cable to automate it. *The dragon's eyes are red LED bulbs that never burn out. *The dragon's wingspan is the same as Cessna 172. *The dragon is named Ozwald. *The play is advertised under the tagline "So much happened before Dorothy dropped in." Praise "Best musical of the decade." Entertainment Weekly "The defining musical of the decade." New York Times "A cultural phenomenon." Variety Wicked in Popular Culture The extraordinary success of Wicked has made several of the show's songs popular and has resulted in references to the show, characters, and songs in popular culture. Wicked on Broadway and in international productions has been featured or parodied on televison shows such as Brothers and Sisters, The War at Home, Ugly Betty, The Simpsons, South Park, and is continously featured on Glee. '' The Dutch cast of Wicked appeared in an episode of the daily soap ''Goede Tijden, Slechte Tijden. In this episode, Elphaba (Willemijn Verkaik), Glinda, Madame Morrible, Fiyero and The Wizard appear in a dream of GTST character Lucas Sanders (played by Ferry Doedens, alternate Fiyero). The episode aired on June 29th, 2012. The Broadway musical, Shrek the Musical parodies the show's Act I finale with "What's Up, Duloc?"; character Lord Farquaad re-enacts "Defying Gravity" by shouting "No one's gonna bring me down" followed by the infamous belt of Elphaba's while atop his castle. Category:Productions